bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 1
The alarm clock shook Michael from his dreams, he turned to his roommate Charles Caldwell, who still was entranced in a deep sleep. "If I can't sleep nobody can." Announced Michael as he stood over Charles and burped right in his face, startling him from his dreams as well, with a grim face. "Thanks douchebag!" Charles exclaimed, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes clear. Still, it appeared Charles was crippled by exhaustion. "Don't mention it, baby. It's the first day of our last year, might as well make it a good one!" And with that Michael descended to the showers to get himself ready for the day. Upon concluding his shower he went about shaving, and combing back his firm, light brown hair. As he traversed from the bathroom he was thereby ambushed by Charles, who was acting to seek 'vengence' for Michael's antics earlier. They were merely joking, of course. "Get off me, you cock." Michael joked, as he picked up the much slimmer Charles Caldwell and playfully ragdolled him to the carpet. But Charles had Michael's neck and began to squeeze. Michael tapped out and both fell to the floor, with fits of laughter between them both. Those who travelled down the hall just looked on, with an animated expression. They both returned to their rooms and began to get ready as they had their uniforms on. "Are you ready for the final year at this.. Insane Asylum?" Michael asked, as he adjusted his student vest. "Oh, yes." Charles muttered. "I'm soooo excited." Charles said, sarcastically. "Hey, sarcasm is not the way, we have to be firm, and serious!" Michael replied with such sarcasm as well. "You're one to talk, butthole." Charles said. They both walked to the school, on the way at the meeting point between the Boys' and the Girls' Dorm they met up with Bradi. "Good day!" She greeted them both. Michael gave her a passionate hug, it felt ages since he last saw her, though it be only three months this moment was tender for him, as it was for Charles, who was usually at odds with him in the past. They appeared to have settled their differences. "You guys ready to be out of here?" She asked, as if it were rhetorical. "DUH!" They both replied in unison. They made their way to the main building. The Gargoyles seemed to creepily watch over everything, with staunch oppression. Michael had always noted that they were put here to scare students for purposeful reasons. The staff at Bullworth just loved to do just that. Upon entering the cafeteria it was as they left it. Edna still serving the disgusting excuse for food, cliques at their signature tables. The Jocks, led by Juri had control over a table. There were many new faces amongst them, as well as the old ones. Ted and Damon were no longer head to the clique. The Greasers, who were still under control of Johnny, though he graduated and was no longer there, was being led by Peanut at the academy. Peanut was a good level-headed leader, Michael thought he did substantial better than Johnny. Then the Nerds, whom Algie of all people was now in charge of. Michael wasn't too thrilled that he would now preside over Grottos and Gremlins Games. Algie even wished to evict Michael from their next session, and given that Michael had incentive to put a beating on him for sure. Finally, the clique that Michael disliked the most, the Preps. Rich and entitled, much in the same vein as his stepfather Tad led them now and they most certainly what they once were. Tad was weak, emotional, and his assertion as the leading Prep did little for the clique. Most members who still remained had even stated that they wish there was one better, and they hope to overthrow Tad by the middle half of the year. Anyways, Michael and Charles had settled for a table, far away from the rest of the groups. It was surreal to note that his friends from the previous year: Nicole, Greg, C-Money had since left. Now there was few of them. They still had Bradi McGuire, and Jimmy Queen, but their numbers were reduced to almost nothing. Which sucked as Michael was very social within his group. He was the relief that brought these different people together. "So, Michael, anything going on tonight?" Charles asked. "Nicole is coming by to visit," came his reply. "She's going to tell me how college has been going for her, and we're going to hang out. How about you? Another night cuddled up on our couch watching Pretty in Pink?" He asked slyly, though it was easily distinuishable as a joke. Then they went on to speak about Greg, and Clayton. It was at this point that Michael was considering calling them and seeing how they were. Michael hadn't heard from them since last year's school year ended and he dearly missed them. It was then that the bell finally sounded, announcing the time of class for all students. As we were filing out of the cafeteria Charles had bumped shoulders with someone, a new kid. It was then that Tad had begun to taunt Charles. Michael could feel the tension burning between him and Tad, so he stepped up in case he had to intervene. "Bite me, Tad." Said Charles, who was plainly angry. They had a brief exchange of words, and Michael looked over this new student. Average height, athletic build, though he certainly looked younger then he truly was. He was fairly good looking, but lacking in charisma to define his physical attributes. Michael and Charles parted ways as it was now Michael's time for Biology, oh joy. During Biology Michael gets matched with a girl by the name of Carole, she is new just like the kid Michael had encountered. In fact, there has been many new arrivals at Bullworth this year. She's short, blond, very well defined features, and captivating blue eyes. "You're new." He states, as he mixes the chemicals together. She seems rather awestruck by him, and doesn't say much. "Why'd you come to our wonderful school, anyways?" He asks, sarcastically. "I'm actually from Bullworth Town, I was previously homeschooled but my mom can't really afford to do that anymore." She flat out says. "Damn, I'm in a similar situation. Though, my virtuous step-father really likes striking my mother." He bluntly remarks. "Okay, it's a little different. Fact is, I'm not living at home with them." He meets her eyes and she stares into his briefly, before turning away. After following the instructions for the current class session they are allowed free of class. As they walk out he goes to meet her. "Hey, if you want to hangout sometime we can go have some fun." He says, with a wide grin. "What about right now?" She says, in desperation so that he doesn't walk away. Michael smiles and he instructs her to follow him. They both head for the parking lot in quick succession. Michael spots Tad's car and so the fun begins from then on. "You see that car?" He asks, she nods enthusiastically. "We're going to beat it in retalliation for a friend." The evil smirk once again crosses his face. Michael approaches the nice car and kicks in the front window. Then moves to the mirrors, crushing those with one strike. Carole does the same to the adjacent of the car. They both move quickly and soon, the highly priced car is reduced to crap. "MICHAEL DIAZ!" A Prefect had witnessed them, "Split up!" Michael ordered, as they both travelled in different directions. Of course, knowing his luck, the prefect decided upon him for his victim. He countered the prefect's route and went into the school instead of continuing on the linear path. Finally he lost him, though he lost sight of that girl he met earlier. So be it, he'd probably run into her later on anyways. Just as it so happened the bell for his next class followed. Category:Blog posts